Crazy Love
by AnimeNutsy
Summary: Near sees his crush on camera with someone else, and he loses it. BIG TIME. I think u all know who the crush is, hmmmm?
1. Chapter 1

Crazy Love

By: Animenutsy

Pairings: There will be some Raito/L and maybe some L/Near in future chapters.

Warnings: There will be yaoi in this story, eventually.

Disclaimers: I do not own Death Note or the characters.

A/N: For those who might get confused, first bit starts out at present, and then it goes back to 5 months ago, when everything started. I will eventually go back to the present, but in later chapters.

Chapter 1

Near sat at a computer, in the weird way that he sat. An angry glare appeared on his face, when he observed the activity that was taking place in a certain abandoned castle in the snowy plains of Romania. Two men were laying on a huge king size bed, busy making out.

Anyone who saw what Near was looking at, would just think that he was watching a porn flick. But that wasn't the case here. In that castle, there were cameras set up all over the place, to capture the day's various activities that went on. Near wasn't pleased one bit, and the reason for that was, was the two people on the screen were his crush, L. The other person was Raito Yagami, formerly known as Kira.

Near had a suspicion that something was going on between the two, when...

5 MONTHS AGO...

Near sat, in his bedroom at Whammy's, playing with his toys, when Mello burst into his bedroom, his face ashen. "There's such a thing called a door. And I do believe that one is supposed to knock on said door." Near casually informed the blonde teen. "Shut up, and listen to me. You won't _believe _what L's gone and done!" Mello shouted, and Near looked up. 'This must be important for him to be talking to me like this.' Near thought, and faced the boy. "What is it?" Near asked.

"You won't believe me unless I show you! Come on!" Mello said, and hauled Near to his feet and began to drag the silver haired boy out of the room, and towards Matt's bedroom. Matt sat at his computer, shaking his head in dismay. "What is it? What's wrong?" Near asked. "Look!" Mello shouted, and pointed at images on the computer screen.

It was some porn movie, and Near was about to walk out of the room in disgust, when he heard a familiar voice moan out in obvious pleasure. "Mmmm, Raito-kun!" Said the voice. Near hurried back to the computer, and stared, shocked, at what was obviously L, involved in some sort of sexual act of the likes that Near had never seen before. "Wh..What the hell is this? Who the hell is _that_?" Near cried out, and pointed to the head that was bobbing up and down on L's cock. "_That_ is Raito Yagami, the number one suspect in the Kira case." Mello replied, furious at what L was doing with this boy.

"But...it can't be. L would never...not with a...L wouldn't _do _that! He's perfect; he doesn't make such idiotic mistakes as that!" Near shouted, losing his immaculate, withdrawn composure. Matt faced them both. "Well, I hate to break it to ya...but it looks like he ain't so perfect, after all. I mean, I can understand. A guy has needs, right?" Said Matt, with a bemused expression on his face.

"Shut up, who asked you?" Near said, and flashed Matt a dirty look. Matt faced Mello. "Boy, if he reacts to knowing that L fucks the lead Kira suspect, then what's he gonna do when he finds out the rest of it?" Matt asked the blonde boy. "The rest of it? You mean there's more to this?" Near asked, eyes wide. "Yeah, there's more. Turns out, the pretty boy isn't only the lead suspect, he actually _is _Kira." Mello replied. There was silence.

Near didn't scream or shout. He just had this look on his face. This cold, unfeeling look of absolute hatred had taken hold of the boy's pale features. "Say something." Mello urged the boy. Near turned his face towards Mello, and an eerie smile crept onto the boy's soft pink lips. "Something." Near whispered, before he turned on his heel and walked out of the room, leaving the two boys wondering what had just happened.

A/N: O.O; What is Near up to? Find out in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Crazy Love

By: Animenutsy

Pairings: There will be some Raito/L and maybe some L/Near in future chapters.

Warnings: There will be yaoi in this story, eventually.

Disclaimers: I do not own Death Note or the characters.

A/N: For this story, Near is around 15-16. Same goes for Mello and Matt

Part 2

The lady at the front desk at the airport gave the boy standing at the desk a strange look. "Are you by yourself, Sir?" The lady asked. "Hm? Oh. Yes. Yes, I am." The boy replied, and looked up. The woman was taken aback by the pale soft, silver hair that cascaded around his smooth, flawless face, and rested gently just above his shoulders.

"What name Sir?" The lady asked. "Near Lee There." Near replied, and smirked when he saw the woman's expression. "Well, you've got a big distance to travel." She said, nodding. "Name. That's my name." Near said, and the woman's eyes widened. "Well, that's certainly one I haven't heard of before." She said, while she took care of the paperwork, and then she smiled and handed over his plane ticket.

"Now, that's your plane ticket. _Don't _lose it." She said, and Near rolled his eyes at the woman's obvious stupidity. He was _Near_, for Christs Sake! He never _lost _anything. But, he played along and flashed her a small fake smile. "Thanks, Miss." He replied. "Oh, you're welcome. Now, what you have to do is find where your plane will leave, and hand that ticket to the nice lady at the gate. Have a nice day, now." She said, smiling at him as he walked away, lugging pulling his suitcase behind him.

DEATHNOTEDEATHNOTEDEATHNOTE

L sat entwined with his lover, Raito Yagami. "How's about we go another round?" Raito asked, smirking when L looked at him with a tired expression. "Mrf. Don't want sex. Want sugar." L replied, and began to get up from the huge bed that they both shared, when Raito snuck an arm around his waist, and began to pull him back. "Hey, but I have all the sugar you'll need right here." Raito murmured, and began to nibble on L's right earlobe. "Any more of your sugar, and I'll get tooth decay." L replied, and got out of bed before Raito could pull him back.

Raito sighed. "That's not what you said last night." He said, and the detective turned to face him. "Ah, but last night was last night. Today is today. And today, we're going to be extremely busy." L reminded the boy, who got a serious 

glint in his eyes. "You mean the execution of my scapegoat?" Raito asked, and watched as the detective dressed himself in his trademark baggy shirt and baggy jeans.

When he was dressed, L faced his lover. "We need to make sure everything goes to plan. We must leave no mistakes. If we want everyone to believe that man, Teru Mikami, dies as the first Kira, we must have everything go without a hitch." L replied. "Who would have thought that the best detective in the world was capable of doing something like this? It turns me on." Raito said, with a lustful smirk on his face.

L stared at him, shaking his head. "I fell for you when your memories of being Kira were gone. Your memories have since returned. I know you're Kira, but...I won't give you up. For once, I feel like I can live my own life. I don't have to be 'the letter on a computer' anymore, I can be _real_. For the first time in my life, I know what it's like to experience true emotions. Give that up? Never." L replied, and Raito smiled and got out of the bed, and put his arms around the wiry detective.

"I love you so much." Raito said, and inhaled the scent of Ryuuzaki's hair. "You'd better. If anyone found out what I've done, I'll be in a lot of trouble." L said, and caressed the flesh on Raito's hips. "Now, get dressed. We should be at the courthouse when the jury hands out its verdict." L smiled, and pecked the boy on the lips, and left the room, leaving Raito to decide on the blue tie, or the black.

DEATHNOTEDEATHNOTEDEATHNOTE

Near spotted his driver outside the Tokyo airport. Handing his suitcase to the man, he got into the backseat and closed the door. After putting the suitcase in the trunk of the car, the man got behind the wheel and drove to Near's destination...The Courthouse.

TBC

A/N: What's gonna happen? Even I don't know that yet! Eeeeee! XD


	3. Chapter 3

Crazy Love

By: Anime Nutsy

Part 3

Disclaimers: I own nothing.

A/N: I know, I haven't been on in ages....but, I hope everyone will like this...:)

Mikami was being brought into the courtroom. Chains dangled from his arms and legs, which were connected to the cuffs which bound him, allowing him only enough room to shuffle into the 'court seat'.

The judge looked down sternly at him. "Teru Mikami...you, today are being judged for the crime of Genocide in the first Degree. How do you plea?" The judge asked him. "Can I say something? It's important to this very trial." Mikami said, and the judge looked confused.

"Your honor, this is a criminal of the worst kind! He has killed thousands of people! I really don't think that-" He was cut off by the judge. "I will allow the man to make his statement. But only one." The judge said, and looked at Mikami again. Mikami glared at the Prosecution, the man who he knew which had been hired by both L and Light Yagami, the original Kira. 'Kira...God...why do you do this to me? Why, when I have been so faithful to you!?' Mikami thought, the thoughts reeling in his head, about the betrayal of the one he adored the most in this world. But that had all changed now. Yes, he was guilty of killing people. Yes, he was going to go to his death. But, he was damn determined he wasn't going to go alone... oh, no. Mikami liked to sing on the odd occasion. And today, he would sing like a lark. Because, he had a trump card. A trump card in the form of a slender, frail young man, with silky silver hair....

Mikami grinned and faced the entire courtroom. "Hear this. Yes, I have been killing people for a while now. I admit this. And I will go to my death with dignity! But this, you must know! I am NOT the original Kira!" Mikami shouted, and whispers and shouts of outrage erupted from the courtroom. "I was GIVEN the power to eradicate criminals by the power of a god. BUT! This 'god' is no god at all....as I am now finding out! He is a normal person, flesh and blood! I am admitting that I became this man's PAWN! I am NOT the original Kira!" Mikami shouted again, and the prosecution stood up from his chair and smirked.

"So YOU say. But....where is all the evidence? If someone else WAS the first Kira, like you claim...then surely, there must be some evidence, correct?" The prosecutor smirked, knowing there wasn't any evidence to prove Mikami's claims.

DEATHNOTEDEATHNOTEDEATHNOTEDEATHNOTE

In the darkest place of the courtroom, sat Light and Ryuuzaki, watching that everything was going to plan. When Mikami started raving on about the first Kira, they both held their breaths. But then, the Prosecution had commented about evidence. They relaxed. Evidence. The one thing that could undo this whole scheme. 'Hehe. Too bad Mikami has no evidence.' Light thought, when a voice called out.....

"I have all the evidence you're going to need."

TBC


End file.
